dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Science Squad
The Science Squad is a conglomeration of the world's most devious scientific masterminds. Brought together by Chang Tzu, members of the group were abducted from their various locations in the world to operate out of a secret compound on Oolong Island. Giving the scientists unlimited resources and complete ethical freedom, Chang Tzu used the various inventions made by the Squad to aid in the interests of Intergang; ultimately leading to the creation of the Four Horsemen and the destruction of Black Adam's family. Involvement Heroes *Will Magnus is the Research and Development representative for the Tech Wing of the Watchtower. Members Iconics/Bosses Equipment Trivia *The Science Squad first appeared in 52 #23 (October, 2006). *Amongst the most ingenious minds in the realm of science are these individuals: :Dr. William Magnus - Metal Men creator :Prof. Martin Stein - Discovered the Firestorm matrices :Dr. Jenet Klyburn - STAR Labs scientist who has helped numerous heroes in the past :Prof. Emil Hamilton - scientist who has invented many items to assist Superman :Dr. T.O. Morrow - co-creator of the Tornado robots and Tomorrow Woman android :Prof. Ivo - creator of the Amazo android :Dr. John Henry Irons - multi talented inventor :Dr. Silas Stone - creator of the Cyborg technology used to save his son Victor's life :Dr. Ray Palmer - Creator of The Atom micro technology :Bruce Wayne - :Ted Kord - Gimmick inventor :Lex Luthor - :Niles Caulder - creator of the Doom Patrol :Prof. Nichols - created a time machine and a "Maybe Machine" that predicts the future based up suppositions/questions one asks it, a sort of "What if.." The five markers set down by DC in the previous continuities of the DC Universe were: Highest level of genius intellect currently defined is a 12th level intellect. this has been displayed as the ability to consciously have 12 simultaneous thought processes at a genius level of intellect being performed concurrently. Intellectual capacity at that level is capable of developing sciences and concepts beyond the comprehensions of even other known geniuses and associated with the potential to master an unlimited number of disciplines. Such intellects are capable of memorizing entire libraries of information, multitasking and building entire mental simulations with the speed and accuracy of supercomputers. It has been hinted, however, that intellects at a level greater than ten are inherently unstable and prone to erratic behavior. Brainiac 5 of the Legion of Superheroes, and the original planetary computing machine Brainiac are considered to be at this level. The entire 31st century Earth's population is considered to be at a 9th level of intellect. The scientist Jor-El of Krypton was individually considered at the 8th level of intellect. The average citizen of Colu is individually considered to be at the 8th level of intellect. The entire 21st century Earth's population is considered to be at a 6th level of intellect. One last marker: Lex Luthor has been estimated of being a 8-9th level intellect and the smartest human on the DC Earth. Gallery External Links * DC Database Category:Groups